The Steelix of the Desert
by TheKingHHH100
Summary: I remember the stories my grandmother used to tell me when I was still a kid. She told me about an enormous Pokémon that lived in the desert of the Hoenn region, guarding that place. According to her stories, the Pokémon had the form of a giant snake that dug through the ground.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters; all rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak._**

* * *

_I was a fool… I did something that almost cost me my life… but thanks to a stranger that I met that day, a tragedy was avoided…_

I remember the stories my grandmother used to tell me when I was still a kid. She told me about an enormous Pokémon that lived in the desert of the Hoenn region, guarding that place. According to her stories, the Pokémon had the form of a giant snake that dug through the ground. Few people entered the desert and the few trainers that came out alive tell stories about corpses that they saw, of both human and Pokémon.

I lived close by, in Fallarbor Town. I saw Pokémon trainers, both from my region and from other places, enter the desert to battle that beast. They had really strong Pokémon, but they always came back defeated. They didn't want to return to that place. Even a member of the Elite 4 of my region had tried out and lost. I never wanted to enter that desert. I was scared to go in. I was scared that this Pokémon would come out and kill me.

After I grew up, my father asked me why I didn't want to go out of the town. I explained my fear to him and to solve it, he decided to give me my own Pokémon. He gave me a Scyther, a Pokémon that was famous for the big blades it had for arms that could slash any Pokémon without breaking a sweat, which he had caught. After that moment and with Scyther by my side, my concern ended and we started to train.

After one year I didn't even remember that Pokémon that was in the desert. During that time I had started my own Pokémon journey and became a Pokémon trainer myself. I had collected all the eight badges from Hoenn and needed to buy some potions at the mart in Slateport City, and the fastest way there was going through the desert. When I entered that place, I remembered all the stories my grandmother had told me, but I wasn't scared. I knew I was strong enough to go through the desert and catch that Pokémon.

As I was going through the place, I came across a powerful snake Pokémon, just not the one from the stories, it was a Seviper. I battled it and managed to catch it. I continued walking when, after a while, I started feeling that the ground beneath me was shaking intensely. I knew what was under it. It was that Pokémon. I shook it off and continued walking until I came across a frightening sight: a bunch of Pokémon corpses, just like in the stories all those trainers had told. Some of them were already in rotten state, but incredibly a few were still alive and dying. I was observing in horror when I felt the ground shake again, this time even more intensely. Suddenly I saw a big hole forming on the ground and a gigantic snake like Pokémon came out of it. I instantly recognized what Pokémon it was: a Steelix, a very rare Pokémon in this region and I realized that was why no one probably knew how to beat it.

I knew that it was the strong Pokémon from the stories and that this would be the biggest challenge of my life. I got ready and released the Seviper I had just recently caught. I ordered Seviper to battle it, however Seviper was no match for Steelix, who quickly defeated it and crushed it under his gigantic body. I didn't back down and released my first Pokémon, Scyther. I was confident that it was strong enough to defeat Steelix and ordered it to use Slash, but the attack had little effect much to my surprise. I realized that Steelix's body was made of something harder than rocks, so I had no option. I told Scyther to run, but Steelix was quick enough and tackled it to the ground. Steelix's attack left Scyther badly hurt and I was afraid that it would kill it too. I had to save it, so I run towards Scyther with my Poke Ball in hand, hoping to return it back inside, however Steelix attacked me and send me crashing into some rocks.

I felt my entire body in pain, blood was coming out of some places and all I could see was a blur. I thought I was going to die right there, Scyther was too hurt to help me and Steelix was about to attack me again. I can't remember what happened next with exactitude, but I remember that when Steelix was about to tackle me, I felt someone attacked it. Then a boy with a Blaziken by his side appeared and quickly approached me. The boy ordered his Blaziken to use Flamethrower and its Fire-type attack actually hurt Steelix. Blaziken was able to defeat Steelix and the boy managed to catch it. Then the boy helped me back on my feet and he and his Blaziken carried me and Scyther out of the desert. When I had recovered, the boy told me that I was strong but shouldn't be overconfident of my Pokémon's ability. He then left me at the nearest Pokémon Center before walking away.

_I was able to get out of the desert alive and return home. Thanks to that boy I'm still alive. Since that day, all people are able to get through the desert safely and even train there without the risk of being attacked by any dangerous monster like that Steelix._


End file.
